


Hide Away

by stray_cheese



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, Minlix - Freeform, Soulmateau, lee minho - Freeform, skz - Freeform, soulmate, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_cheese/pseuds/stray_cheese
Summary: Okay, so I'd just like to say this is all just a work of fiction that I came up with one day!Although I used the members' names and faces this is in no way an accurate portrayal of said people...I'd also like to include that there is romance between two people of the same gender and if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read further!(inspired by a prompt I found on Pinterest)
Relationships: Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 31





	Hide Away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'd just like to say this is all just a work of fiction that I came up with one day!
> 
> Although I used the members' names and faces this is in no way an accurate portrayal of said people...
> 
> I'd also like to include that there is romance between two people of the same gender and if that makes you uncomfortable please don't read further!
> 
> (inspired by a prompt I found on Pinterest)

Felix had always had the numbers '10/17/19 9:34 pm' written across his wrist, but he never thought of it the same way most do, he never looked upon it with fondness or longing as most do. He didn't even look at it with curiosity, he looked at it with scorn. He didn't trust those numbers, not even a little bit. How could meeting your supposed soulmate be predicted? It just seemed far too suspicious.

That is why Felix decided that he should lock himself in his room all day, he was determined to prove the date on his wrist wrong.

On the morning of October 17th Felix was rambling on to Chan, his roommate, and best friend about his plans of how he would hide away from the world. Chan only chuckled in response, "you know Felix, you'll meet them no matter what, the way I met Woojin is a clear example," Chan told Felix.

In Chan's case, he had forgotten that he was to meet his soulmate on that day, Chan had never really been stuck on how long until he'd meet his soulmate, his thought process was always 'it'll happen when it's meant to happen', and so it had slipped Chan's mind that he was supposed to meet his other half.

Chan had been preoccupied with both his job at the nearby cafe and the new song he and the two other boys who made up 3racha were supposed to drop in the span of the next 3 days, the boy had been absentmindedly walking through the nearly empty sidewalk when he had run into Woojin. When the boy apologized, somewhat flustered the two noticed the numbers on their wrist which had begun glowing a faint blue, signifying that the two were soulmates.

Chan gave a happy, little sigh, letting Felix know that he was reliving the day that to this day still marked his wrist, just now a bit bolder and paired with a dainty K.WJ. Felix groaned, of course, he was happy for his best friend, but he just felt like something was off about the whole situation. He believed it could easily have been a coincidence, and he wasn't letting anyone or anything change his thought process.

Felix thought this way of the soulmate mark mainly because he felt that it guaranteed nothing, it doesn't promise any happily ever after as people painted it too, it's just like any other relationship, you just get to know when you'd meet a person who's most suitable for you. His parents were his number one example, the two had found each other only to split up years later, so of course, Felix never believed the false promises of a happy ending. So maybe it wasn't the idea of meeting his soulmate that he found questionable, but the relationship to come afterward. Maybe he was just afraid in the end.

"Well, bye Chan I'll be in my room, for the rest of the day," Felix said with a tired sigh, to the still daydreaming boy, after finishing his breakfast.

━━━━━━━━━━━━

Minho on the other hand was beyond excited to meet his soulmate. He had a plan of leaving his house at around 6, he wanted to stop by various places and buy flowers, sweets and such for his soulmate. Minho's only intention was to find his soulmate and make a good first impression.

Minho had always loved the thought of soulmates, he loved the fact that he knew when he was going to meet his other half, he loved the idea of being able to plan for it and give his soulmate the love they deserve.

The boy quickly texted Chan, practically gushing about his excitement, well excited was an understatement, the longing for a significant other would be fulfilled after years, the anticipation and curiosity finally satisfied, he simply could not wait until 9:34 PM that day.

Luckily for him time seemed to run by and it was already 9:25 by the time he was walking nearby his friend, Chan's apartment. Minho had flowers in his hands and chocolates, as well as a few other sweets (he was unsure of what to get, worried that his soulmate would dislike his gift.), in the small bag he carried on his back.

At precisely 9:32 Minho gave up, there was not one person to be seen on the street, the boy decided to give Chan a surprise visit when he realized the older boys home was conveniently right across the street from where he was standing.

━━━━━━━━━━━━

When the doorbell ringing was heard through their small home Felix assumed Chan would get it, but Chan's voice just so happened to yell out at that exact moment, "Felix! Can you get the door? Dinners on the stove and I can't leave it!" Of course, today just had to be Chan's turn to cook.

Felix looked at his phone, there was less than a minute till he'd supposedly meet his soulmate and he believed that he'd open the door after then so he decided to do as Chan had asked.

As Felix opened the door and made eye contact with the brunette boy in front of him, a tingling sensation took over his wrist. When Felix finally realized what was happening he slammed the door shut in his soulmate's face, then sprinted to his room, and locked the door.

He sat leaned against his door, shocked. He could faintly heat chan yelling for him and eventually opening the door again but his eyes and his mind were trained on his soulmate mark. The faint violet glow hadn't faded quite yet, and he could see the bold outlines of the letters 'L.MH' etching themselves onto his skin.

While Chan's lettering was flowy and delicate, with soft curves and elegant script, his own was bold, strong yet there was a delicateness to it that he could not place, at that moment he found it truly beautiful.

He was always afraid that his future relationship would turn out a mess, he was always afraid that he wouldn't be good enough, that the two would get close only to move apart again, only to fall out of love. He was always just fearful of getting hurt, his past had been so affected by the soulmate mark that he was too scared to think of any positive possibilities.

He had always masked it with his usual statements of the whole soulmate business being suspicious, he never told anyone, well anyone but Chan the real reason he disliked his soulmate mark, and it had gone on so long that he began believing that his cover was the main reason.

But when his eyes met with those of that boy he had seen all his fears, his worries came flooding back, cascading him into many emotions to handle. And now even if he had wanted to get to know his soulmate he probably had no chance, the brown-haired boy probably hated him after he ran away as he did.

━━━━━━━━━━━━

Minho was confused, it was obvious that the smaller boy was his soulmate, but why had he run away? He rang the doorbell again, hoping to have the boy answer again but much to his disappointment, Chan had opened the door.

"I'm sorry about that Minho, Felix was supposed to open-" Chan stopped mid-sentence when he noticed the still glowing letters on Minho's wrist, the small 'L.F' glowing brightly.

"Did, did Felix actually open the door?" He questioned. The boy knew why Felix was trying so hard to hide away from his soulmate and if his assumptions were correct the poor boy must've locked himself in his room again.

Minho smiled meekly, "yeah.. he's my soulmate. But he slammed the door in my face and ran away," Minho said, genuine concern and worry sneaking into his words, "is he okay? Did I do something?"

Chan only shook his head, muttering that either he or Felix would explain later. Minho followed Chan into the living room, "Minho, you sit here and wait, I'll try to talk to Felix and see if I can get him to come out of his room.." Chan's words only left the boy more concerned and now a bit curious about what was going on.

After a good 10 minutes Chan walked back into the room, looking dejected, "he doesn't want to leave his room, he's scared," at the confused glance Minho sent him, Chan began explaining the situation.

"Felix has always been scared about meeting his soulmate, mostly because of his parents who ended up not staying together, nobody knows what happened but since seeing that Felix never really believed in the whole soulmate thing.. he pretended that he thought it was suspicious how such a thing could be predicted.. but yeah.."

Minho nodded along to Chan's words, he felt sympathy for the boy and wanted to let him know that he would be willing to work through anything to stay together, that no matter what he'd always try his best, so that's exactly what he was going to do, "hey Chan, could I try talking to him?"

Chan looked skeptical but nodded, what's the harm in trying, right?

Minho stood up, leaving the flowers and his bag on the couch. When Minho found Felix's room he nicked softly, letting the younger boy know that he was there, "hey Felix, I'm Minho, your soulmate." A quite sniffle of acknowledgment was heard through the white, wooden door, "Chan explained what happened, and I understand why you're afraid, and it's okay, we can take things slow. I just want you to know that we can try to make it work no matter what, I'll try my best to stick with you, okay? Do you think you can unlock the door? We can talk for a bit?"

Felix on the other side was mesmerized by Minho's calming voice, his words calmed the storm of thoughts, of doubts in his mind.

Maybe, just maybe they would be alright, maybe his parents' relationship was just one in hundreds who ended up not working out. So maybe he and Minho would turn out okay?

Felix slowly got up and unlocked the door, when Minho saw the smaller boy, who's fluffy hair was slightly messy, and his freckled cheeks with faint tear stains, he wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms. But Minho refrained, they did have all the time in the world after all.

He whispered, "I'm willing to try, I- I want to try, but I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I'm still worried, that I'm scared we'll end up growing to close only to end up being apart."

"It's okay Lix, we can take our time, but for now let's just focus on getting to know each other, yeah?" Minho asked. To that Felix took a deep breath and nodded, agreeing to focus on now, rather than the future.

Minho smiled slightly, this was a great start, "Come with me, I have some chocolates, and other snacks for you," as Minho said those words a light blush dusted his cheeks, "I wanted to make a good first impression."

Felix gave a shy smile back before grabbing onto Minho's hand and walking to the living room, where the two spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know one another, eventually falling asleep on the couches, only their hands touching.

That night had turned out to be one of the best days of Felix's (and Minho's,) life. Felix learned to stop worrying about what the future would hold and began cherishing the time he had with Minho, but to their luck, everything was okay and stayed that way.

━━━━━━━━━━━━

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really loved this prompt/this idea but I personally feel like I messed it up a bit...
> 
> I did really enjoy writing this though!!
> 
> If I do the second version I'll try to make it better!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this! (Even though it's not as good as I had hoped it would be..)


End file.
